


Loving you is a work of magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru, who hates magic.Daisuke, who loves magic.Their path meets somehow.
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Letters and happy faces

A young boy with raven locks sighed as he looked out the window, one hand on his cheek and the other aimlessly tapping on the desk. He thought of nothing at the moment and his mind ran free, killing a quarter of the boredom blossomed in his chest. However, it didn't fully go away.

At a corner of his heart, he jumped up and down with happiness as he looked at the letter by his side that he already read a several times, a invite acceptance letter from the world's best school for witchcraft and wizardy, _Hogwarts._

The boy loved, absolutely loved magic with all his heart. The existence of magic was passed down to their for ages, his whole family tree was invested in the teaching and learning of magic.

Daisuke's grandmother was the one to introduced him to the thing he now loved the most. He was grateful that the sweet old lady did so, if not, Daisuke couldn't imagine how he would've been like.

He couldn't picture anyone who would not like _magic._ Afterall, Magic was the one thing that never ceases to fascinate him in any way. So when going to a school just for that, of _bloody_ course he'll be happy.

His cousin was soundly sleeping in her own room, giving him no one to share his joy with. Both of his parents, as wizards who worked for the ministry, left for work early in the morning before the letter arrived, so they were out of option as well. The twinkle is the boy's eyes faded a bit as a stray of his parents not returning back to their home today passed by, but dismissed the string of thought immediately. He did not want to get angsty right in the day with fresh morning air and refreshing garden scent.

Slowly grabbing the piece of parchment on the handmade teakwood table, he _tried_ to walk normally as he usually did to avoid questioning stares from the house servents, but failed miserably as the toothy grin on his face shined bright and happy. The house maids smiled and giggled as they noticed it, and the boy made a mental note to himself to open this kind of stuff with privacy dancing around him.

W̶a̶l̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ Storming over to the four walls enclosed space he called his room, he fell on the bed like no other day and eyed the outer cover of the letter. The grin in his face didn't subside as he read the address and name over and over again.

" _To : Mr. Kambe Daisuke ,_ Sounds good .. " He mumbled to himself, as he snuggled into the matress more. He would've buried himself in it if not for a voice interrupting.

" .. What sounds good ? " Came the voice of Daisuke's cousin, who looked haunted. Her eyes were wide and staring at the raven unbelievably. His face became frozen as well as he saw her expression, and he looked around frantically, sprang up the bed while silently screaming as he realised it was not his room. He muttered a small apology and flashed out the room in an instant leaving the Kambe girl confused.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

" Congrats Haru ! " A fair woman in her mid 30's said, hugging a Taupe haired male in her hands. The boy let out fits of giggles as the woman hugged him, clutching her hand and patting it. The woman looked at the boy with fondness filled eyes, mouth curved up with unpronounced happiness.

The woman fed him lots, untill he couldn't eat anymore, she bear - hugged him untill he felt the lingering feeling of her hands, she kissed his cheek till it was all red, all because he got a single letter.

The Taupe haired boy was happy that his mother was finally so joyed about something, and his chest warmed at seeing the happy expression on his mother's face. The feeling of love that bloomed in the Haru's chest while seeing his mother was ecstatic.

If only, if only Haru could share whatever his mother was feeling, if only he could've been more enthusiastic about going to a magic school, if only he was actually interested, if only he was more willing to do this.

If only he could be the perfect child andsee her like this everyday.

He's been acting it all out till now, how hard would it be to act a bit longer ?

" I am so proud of you son ! You'll attend one of the best schools in the whole world ! You'll get so many new friends, learn new spells- " And the lady went rambling on and on about magic.

_Magic._ If Hated one thing in this world, it was magic. Magic was the thing that killed his dad. Magic was the thing that made his _real mother_ go crazy. It was what destroyed his whole family.

So how, just how would he be happy to learn about and excel in the thing that he despises so much ?

His gold orbs flickered over to the photo over the fire place for a brief quarter minute, catching the picture of four people smiling and moving with a baby in hand. Seeing the picture only made Haru feel sad rather than happy, and he knows it does every time his eyes lay on them. And even so he doesn't do anything to the picture.

His mother slowly calms down from her intoxicated happiness and walks into the kitchen while blowing raspberries— _literally—_ that where meant for the morning pie. Dismissing his wish for a raspberry pie in the morning, Haru only wanted for it all to be a misunderstanding and the letter to be someone else's.

But alas, the name Katou Haru definitely belonged to him.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

" Looks like you'll be going to Hogwarts then ! " The lady with similar and short raven hair exclaimed, patting the the small boy's shoulders.

His parents returned rather earlier than usual which made Daisuke even happier. He ran into his mother's hands with the letter first thing and the woman had to carry him over to the dining table as he wouldn't let go.

" He's just your son, Sayuri. " His father said, putting a over on the woman's shoulders. As Daisuke heard from his grandmother, his father studied at Durmstang and his mother at Hogwarts. They had met during a tournament called the ' Tri-Wizard Cup ' that was held at Hogwarts that year. The old lady told him many stories like that about old wizards as well, like Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. He loved hearing old tales like with all his heart.

" Well, I think we must do back to school shopping. " His mother stated, closing the letter and letting it rest on the table. The boy's father scrunched his eyebrows before answering.

" Isn't it like a week after ? Why the rush ? " He asked, and the woman chuckled softly with her eyes closed. Daisuke looked back and forth to his mother and father, then at his sister who slowly chewed on dinner. He totally forgot they had that for some solid minutes there.

" You do not know how Diagon alley is, honey. " She said, picking up the knife and cutting through lamb meat with her usual grace.

Daisuke had a very bad feeling about Diagon alley.

And someone in a certain Asian country, had a very bad feeling too.


	2. Diagon alley and wands

Daisuke had come out right.

Diagon alley was absolute _heaven_ and _hell_ at the same time that the raven was utter wordless.

It had been three days since he got the letter, and Daisuke wanted to wait till his mother or father got off from work, but he had been so impatient that he bought his butler, Jiro Hattori along instead.

Just before he was amazed by his butler tapping bricks and opening pathway that led to this crowded shopping way filled with witches and wizards. He totally forgot about how disgusted he was with the worn out bar - like place he had to pass through to get there. Owls flying everywhere, sweets he's never seen before, shops for wands, hats, pets, everything magic related and Daisuke nearly dropped his jaw down.

But he didn't, gotta keep the posture properly.

" Surprised, young master ? " Hattori asked him, the smile he always had on his face bright and evident as ever. Daisuke didn't do anything but stood still, eyeing the stores. The elder man nearly choked out a laugh at how his young master's eyes were shining as he looked at the place. It reminded him so much of his father.

" Firstly, we must get your quill and ink. "

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Haru didn't like shopping _at all._

It was exhausting, frustrating, annoying and confusing as they come. Forgetting his to - buy list, forgetting to bring money, forgetting his own _mother,_ it was hectic to say the least.

He had bought quills, robes, even an owl because of the possibility _you can._

All that's left was to buy a wand.

" Oh, Haru, here's the wand shop, go in, pay, and come out. I'll go look for parchment papers. " His mother told him, slipping in some coins in his pocket and ushering the Taupe boy inside the shop. She smiled at him and left immediately, as Haru looked around the vintage shop filled with boxes.

" Is anyone there ? " He asked, mustering the best of his English knowledge and waiting for someone to show up, but unfortunately no one did. He walked up to the counter and looked around, seeing if anybody was there or heard him.

" Hello ? " He asked again, and jumped at the sound of ladders rattling around. He looked at the rather old man climbing down the stairs of metal with a smile on his face.

" Well, well, I knew I would see you one day, Katou Haru. " He said, ruffling the said boy's hair. Haru's eyes widened and he looked at the man, amazed.

" You know me ? " He asked, eyes following him as he went in one of the narrow shelves, and took a box.

" Oh of course I do ! Your parents got their first wands in this place after all. " He opened a box and gave the wooden wand to the Taupe haired boy, who took the stick and waved it around. He only realised his mistake later as the boxes shuffled and rattled down with noise enough to make him scrunch up. The shop owner looked startled as his head shifted to the boxes. He chuckled dryly, taking the wand from the boy's hands.

" Not this one, looks like unicorns don't like you that much. " Haru gulped as he followed the male's figure going in taking out another box, a lighter shade than the other. He took the wand that looked rather different than the one before, and there was a light spark of hope in Haru that this shouldn't be as destructive as the other.

So time went on, Haru tried every wand he gave him, nothing worked out. Haru grew tired of waving and breaking stuff all over. He brought over a new wand, which Haru hoped was the last one. He shakily took it from his hand, and the man dryly chuckled at the boy.

" Give it a wave, go on. " Haru smiled at the man and gave it a wand, turning away from the wands and to the entrance. He gave it a wave with closed eyes, not noticing someone enter the shop. The noises of wood hitting eachother sang on his ear, and then a human groan. Haru panicked as he opened his eyes as a boy about his age was crouching away from the falling chunks.

" I am so sorry ! " Haru ran over to the boy, throwing the wand into the owners hands. The said boy groaned again, lifting his head up to look at the culprit. He was ready to lash out at the person, even hit them at most. As he did, ready his mouth with the English curse words he managed to mustered up, they died up in his mouth as he looked at the other's face.

His golden orbs were owlishly looking at him with worry as he tapped away the small chunks of wood. Hair messed up possibly by ruffling them too long, or who knows maybe something fell on him too, face flushed with worry, hands gripping his own.

Daisuke would swear on Merlin he's not seen someone so beautiful as this stranger, who easily defeated his harsh beauty standards.

And yes, he was 11 years old and had beauty standards.

" Um, are you okay ? " Daisuke snapped out of his trance and steadied himself, removing himself from the other's hands. He dusted off his blazer and coughed, eyes glazing over the already wrecked place and back to the other. Now taking in his appearance, Daisuke noticed it was boy.

Oh sweet merlin, a boy blasted through his beauty standards so easily.

" I am sorry Haru, but seems like no wand here suits you. " The man, who Daisuke assumes to be from the Olivander family, sighed with a smile that clearly said sorry. Haru, the guy's name was, smiled back and let out a small ' it's fine '. The raven frowned at that. No wand here suited him ? Why was that ?

" I have to go back now, see you later. " Haru said and bowed to the shop owner and Daisuke, before leaving the shop with his back turned. Daisuke started at him through the transparent windows, the muscles on his face still frowning.

" Well, let's get a wand for you dear boy."

He shifted his attention to the elder man and dismissed a stray thought lingering in his head. Who knows he might see him again, but for now he had to get a wand.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

" No wand chose you ? " Haru's mother gawked with disbelief. She looked everywhere other than the taupe haired boy while mumbling incoherent words, pacing back forth in the privacy of their _' home '._

It was Haru's grandfather's house, totally abandoned as both of the old wizards died of old age. His mother didn't sell it off but kept it herself, in a possibility of Haru getting into Hogwarts and them having to move to London from Japan. Haru hated the idea with a strong passion, he didn't want anything of the sort that had to deal with magic. Everything that ever happened in his life, he never wanted it.

But here he was with his mother pacing back and as to why no wand chose him. It was painfully obvious that she was frustrated and confused. In Haru's chest bloomed a flower of relief, though, that since he didn't have a wand he couldn't do magic.

_But,_ the smile his aunt had on her face as she started laughing sent shiver Haru's never felt before. The room felt too cold, the feeling of home that was never there to begin with killed from arriving. His mother took his hand with force that was sure to leave marks, and Haru winced at the strength put in it.

" Mom, where are- " Haru choked out as his foot was immediately assaulted by the basement stairs. He was sure he must've broken a nail or two with the intensity his toes hit the stairs. His mother couldn't care less, she only dragged him further down the basement.

" Alohamora. " She said, pointing down at a trapdoor Haru didn't know existed. The kanji for his name, ' Katou ' seemed to have faded with the lack of attention. His mother let go of his hand, taking a treasure chest like box from the trap door. It was not deep like he had expected, only hollow enough to fit the box.

" Take the wand in your hand, Haru. " His mother instructed, and Haru's head snapped to his mother's hands that held the wand, eyes hopeful but filled with confidence. He hesitantly brought his hands to the wand, touching it, and finally taking it in hand.

The next breathing second Haru was surrounded by cold, green light, and the next he could only see black.


End file.
